


I'll do better

by GoddessTiera



Series: 100 Words [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: A 100 word drabble for the MEFFW. Prompt: I'll do better





	I'll do better

Another day, another battle, and more of her friend’s blood to wash off. It was always hard to lose someone and every time she could only blame herself. Her job was to keep everyone safe, everyone put their trust, their faith in her and she kept letting them down. She let her head fall and tried to focus on the feel of the water as it hit her, the drops sliding down her face mingling with her tears as she cried. She couldn’t change the past but she could work harder, smarter, and next time she thought, _‘I’ll do better.’_


End file.
